I Can't Hold Back
by flashpenguin
Summary: After a night of cheering at the local pub, Morgan & Garcia decide to take the subway home. The long way. 2 chapters. Heavy "T" in second chapter. Written for Kricket. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Talking the other night on FB with Kricket, I found out that she was under the weather. Well, I wanted to make her feel better, so I offered that if she chose the pairing and prompts, I would write it. Well, she chose M/G, a crowded subway, Morgan's lap to sit on, and high heels. Since I have never been on a subway, I had to wing it from all the movies I've seen. Although I reference "Risky Business" the scene was actually inspired by the Survivor video._

_Dedicated to Kricket. Hope you like it. Can't wait to work with you soon._

_Song prompt: "I Can't Hold Back" by Survivor. (check out the vid on YOUTUBE)_

**I Can't Hold Back**

Derek Morgan hated crowds. Didn't matter if they were at malls, or ball games, or for no reason at all - he just hated them. Not because they made him uncomfortable - they made him nervous and on alert. Around crowds he couldn't relax as he continually looked around and scanned faces for potential threats. Maybe it was the cop in him, or maybe it was the trained federal agent…but no matter what he called it, crowds were the last thing he wanted to be in, and right now he was stuck in the middle of a big one.

He put the blame on love. And the makers of high heeled shoes for where he was right now: in downtown Chicago on a subway train filled with revelers after a Bulls victory. He couldn't stop looking around for trouble, and he thanked God for the side arm. He had grown up in Chicago and knew of its beauty and danger. But as he glanced at Penelope, he tried to relax.

"I knew Chicago was a toddlin' town," she quoted from the famous song in honour of the third largest city in America, "but I didn't know it was a bustling one."

"Baby Girl, in a city of three million people, I'm sure you're going to find more than a few Bulls fans," he replied tongue in cheek.

"That was a great game, wasn't it? I thought the bar was going to burst at the seams." She swayed a little with the motion of the train even though she held tight to the metal bar.

"Well, it was a _sports bar_, and if I remember correctly, a little blonde firecracker was leading the cheering." Derek smiled at the memory of Pen leading the patrons in song. He watched as she tried to hold on to the subway bar. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Just a…" A yawn overwhelmed her. "Just a little," she replied, but her eyes drooped.

"Baby Girl. Why didn't you say something? I would have called a cab," he admonished.

Pen waved him off. "I'm fine. I wanted to take the subway."

"But you're wearing heels," he observed. "That can't be comfortable."

"I guess." She admitted. The train started to slow down before it stopped and the doors opened. A few people got off, but a few more came on. Derek took that moment to grab a free seat.

"Come here, Pen. Sit down."

Pen looked at Derek. "How? You took the only free seat."

He patted his lap. "Right here."

"Derek…" She looked around in embarrassment. "I can't."

"Didn't stop you last week at the movie theatre."

"That was different," she argued. "It was a full house and it was a Liam Neeson movie."

"But it was in public," he reminded her saucily.

"The lights were out."

"Ah, come on Pen. Give your legs a rest; it's going to be a long walk to Mom's." His eyes snapped with mischief.

Pen looked around and shrugged. No one seemed to care one way or the other, and she was possibly going to have the best seat on the train. So what the hell. Sitting down, she tried to keep as close to the edge of his knees as possible.

"What's wrong?" Derek whispered in her ear.

"Uh nothing," she whispered back. The rocking of the train only added to her uneasiness.

"Nothing?" he wondered and shifted his legs. He smiled as he felt her buttocks clench on his thighs. "I felt that."

"I'm trying to keep my balance."

"You could keep it easier if you would scoot back. Come on Pen. What are you afraid of?" His breath was warm on her ear and she could feel the heat rising from Derek's loins. Before she could speak, she yelped out in pain as a stranger stepped on her foot.

"OW!" she exclaimed.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" Derek bit out. His arm wrapped protectively around Pen's waist and drew her further on his lap. "Now, that's better."

"For you?"

"For you, too."

For a long minute, Pen and Derek sat in silence as they tried not to appear anything but blasé about the situation. But as the train continued to gently sway and rub their bodies together, there was no denying the sexual tension rising between them.

The train stopped and more people departed. The car was nearly empty.

"The seat beside you is empty," Pen observed and moved to get off Derek's lap.

"Stop," he growled in her ear. "Don't move," he warned.

Pen frowned. "What do you mean…?" Derek moved his pelvis against her. There was no denying the evidence of his arousal pressed against her. "Oh!" Her mouth formed the word.

"Oh? That's all you can say?" he asked. Pen shifted her weight. "Stop that!"

"What's wrong, Derek Morgan? Can't handle it?"

Derek tried to breathe, but as the train shifted, it only helped make the situation harder to handle. _Wrong choice of words,_ he chastised himself.

"How are you going to walk to your mother's like that?" Pen asked innocently.

"We stay on the train until I can move."

"And how long will that be?"

"Considering you are sitting on my lap and the train keeps moving - it's certainly not helping things - I would say that it's going to take a lap or two around the city," he surmised.

Pen's eyes widened. "A lap or two?"

"If I'm lucky."

Pen let out a long breath. "I guess this isn't the right time to let you in on a little secret," she muttered softly, lest the other passengers might over hear.

"And what would that be?" Derek wondered.

Pen leaned back close enough for him to hear: "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Derek made a strangled noise in his throat. "You're _what_?"

"Naked under this skirt."

"Oh god." Swiftly and secretly, Derek ran a finger over her hip. "Oh lord," he mumbled. "Pen…"

The train came to a stop and the last few passengers departed. Turning half way around, Pen looked at Derek. "Everyone is gone."

"They are," he agreed.

"Guess I'd better get you ready for that walk home."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a bit of a give and take for Pen and Derek as they cross a forbidden line. Heavy "T". VERY heavy "T"._

**I Can't Hold Back**

"What do you….what do you mean?" Derek asked as Pen's hand snaked between them and pulled the fly of his jeans down.

"Helping you out." Reaching in, Pen pulled out Derek's hard length. The wetness between her thighs increased as her hand curled around him.

"I see that. Are you doing what I think you're doing?" he choked out while trying to clear his head.

"Yeah," she admitted with a blush.

"I thought you didn't want to sit on my lap," he reminded her.

"I didn't….actually, honestly, I did, but I didn't want to appear too eager. I got the idea from when we were in the movie theatre. I thought it was a coincidence."

"That is why you didn't wear panties?" he wondered. His body throbbed with desire.

"You're a great profiler, Agent Morgan." Pen lifted her hips and felt him probe her folds. "Oh," she shivered. Just then the train swayed, shifting her against him and suddenly her body encased him fully. "Oh. Oh."

"Fuck, Pen," Derek groaned. He could feel her hot velvet walls grip him tight.

"That's the idea," she replied and undulated her hips seductively. That caused another expletive. Not too obvious, she raised her hips, then settled back. Derek groaned and wrapped an arm around Pen's waist to hold her still. Gently he thrust upward.

Reaching around, he cupped her full breasts. Moaning low, Pen leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder. "That's it," he encouraged. "Let the train do all the work."

Clenching her thighs, Pen held for five seconds, then let go. She repeated the motion until Derek reached under her full skirt to rub his thumb over her pink nub.

"Too much," she panted.

"That's it, Mama," he encouraged. "Go with it." He flicked his finger faster. "Come for me." His free hand squeezed her breast and felt her nipple harden. "Come for me."

Panting, Pen closed her eyes as Derek's finger took her over the edge. Stars burst behind her eyelids as an orgasm took hold and then released her. "Oh wow!" she gasped.

"That was nice," he observed.

Pen moved to stand up, but Derek held her. "What? Wait, you didn't…?"

"And miss out on my chance to recreate a scene from 'Risky Business'? Oh no. I'm just getting started."

Pen looked around the fuselage. "Someone could walk in."

"No one is here; I checked," he assured her. "We have about five minutes before we make it to the next stop."

"Five minutes?" she gasped as he thrust into her.

"Turn around so I can finish this."

"Derek…"

"Turn around, Penelope." He waited for her to do as he asked. "Look at me. Now kiss me."

Pen swallowed hard. "Derek, I don't think…" She was nervous, but excited. If they got caught, it could mean their careers. But if they didn't…. Heat rushed thru her body. She was about to experience the second most erotic moment of her life.

"Ride me, Pen," he growled before crushing her lips with his for a hot, wet kiss. Hungrily his tongue mated with hers as his hips thrust quickly. They didn't have much time, but from the way she was moving against him, maybe they didn't that much.

Leaning in, Pen deepened the kiss as Derek placed his hands on her hips to hold her still as he thrust fast and deep into her. He felt her tighten around him as her nipples brushed him thru her blouse.

Needing air, he broke away. "Pen…oh, god," he panted as he pumped faster. "I can't hold back. I can't…you're not…wearing…oh Pen." Derek bit his lip as he tried to hold off his orgasm. It was going to kill him before they got caught. At least he wouldn't have to worry about a review board. On the other hand, at least his reputation would rival that of Dave Rossi's.

"I got you," Pen whispered. "Let me know when."

Closing his eyes, Derek moved faster. He wasn't sure if it was the roar of the train or his blood pressure in his ears, but whatever it was, he couldn't wait.

"Now, Pen," he cried out. Moving quickly, Pen bent over his and swallowed him whole. She heard her name, then tasted his hot essence fill her mouth. Swallowing, she pumped him with her hand as he jerked twice then stopped. She waited a moment, then pulled him out.

"Now, that was a 'wow'," she declared and licked her lips.

"That was fucking incredible," Derek corrected. Hurriedly he adjusted himself just in time because the train took that moment to decelerate. Innocently, the pair sat side by side until they pulled next to the platform.

Grabbing her hand, Derek led her thru the doors and up the stairs to the main street. "Pen…" There were a million things he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know where to start.

"I guess I have to make the first move. I love you, too." Pen's eyes sparkled brightly.

Derek wrapped his arms around the petite blonde. "You know that we are only three blocks from Mom's, right?" he supplied as Pen's perfume mixed with his musk floated around him. He felt his body start to harden. Again.

"She won't mind if we wake her?" Pen chided.

"My bedroom is down the hall. Besides, she is staying at Aunt Martha's. She won't be home until later today."

Pen smiled as though she had just been handed a one in a million gift. "Ohhh," she breathed. "Then by all means, let's go." She tugged on Derek's hand.

He glanced down at her feet. "What about your shoes?"

"Honey, if I can fuck you on a subway, I can run to your place." She leaned in. "And if you're a good, I promise that this time when I make love to you, I'll be sure to wear them. And nothing else."

It was never determined who ran faster to the apartment. But in the end, Derek kept his promise. And Pen kept her word.

And a subway ride was penciled in for the near future.

_The End._


End file.
